Heroes
by Franbunanza
Summary: This is going to be some oneshots, about some of the ffvii characters and their heroes. probably be a few different pairings, not all romantic pairs. So far: 1.Cid and Shera, 2.Aeris and Cloud, 3.Tifa and Barret, 4. Yuffie and Vince, 5. Lucrecia and Seph
1. Cid

****

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff ;D

A/N: these are just going to be a series of one shots about the characters and their heroes.

* * *

"Argh, Pick up the damn thing will you." Cid stubbed out his cigarette and paced back and forth. He was pacing just outside his home, Rocket Town, although now it was rocket-less.

"Hiya!" came the bubbly reply when the young ninja finally answered the PHS.

"Aw thank £ for that, you ain't dead then?" Cid asked sighing with relief.

"Nope still alive, even if SOME PEOPLE insist on being a COMPLETE IDIOTS and going up on to the Mako cannon, even though I told him not to, almost getting us both killed!!"

"I told you to go back to Cloud." came a second voice in the back ground.

"OH that's gratitude!! What you think I'd just leave you up there, you would have totally died! Gawd you are some piece of work you know that!" She squabbled back.

"Ah shut up both of you! We just helped save the freakin planet!" Cid tried to light another cigarette, it fell on to the floor.

"My apologies Cid, you are right of course. Sorry Yuffie, thank you for coming to my aid." Vincent must have leant closer to the PHS for the first part of the sentence and retracted back to speak to Yuffie.

"Yeah, well, no big." Yuffie replied quietly.

"That's right, get along nice now ya hear. Cloud and the others went on to Kalm if ya wanna go on and meet up with them."

"Yup, okay will do! Hey Cid where are you then?" questioned the girl.

"Home." he answered with a momentary smile, he hung up on his comrades.

He strode into town and headed straight for his house.

"What the hell are you doing up there!" He called up as he got closer to his house.

"I was watching, what happened? Was that the life stream?" asked Shera, she was sitting up on the roof.

"Oh-Hoho, have I got a story for you." he said with a slight laugh.

Shera climbed back into the house through her bedroom window.

Cid opened the front door, he heard her hurried footsteps on the stairs.

He leant his spear against the far wall.

Shera bustled into the room, "So what happened then?"

"Oh I just help save the planet from that big ole pile of junk that was falling from the sky, that's all woman." His face broke into a grin, he rushed forward and lifted his companion up by the waste.

"Captain! Is it really true?!" she breathed, he was squeezing her a little to hard.

"You bet your ass its true!" he said spinning her around.

Shera laughed, a few hours ago she was sure she was about to die alone in an empty house. Happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

Cid put her down on the floor, he held her in his arms. They both looked a way from each other, neither one of them was used to the close proximity they were sharing.

"You must tell me everything, I'll make some Tea." Shera broke the akward silence and Cid released her.

She busied herself with the tea making.

"Could you see from the roof?"

"Oh yes, there's this green aura all over Midgar, its still there. Go and see, I'll bring the tea up."

Cid stared at her back for a passing moment, failing to find the words he headed up to the roof.

Holy was still pulsating over the once great city. He hoped that Yuffie and Vincent had gotten everyone out of that hell-hole, he pitied any sorry soul still trapped in there.

"Here." Shera passed him up a cup of tea, she climbed up and sat beside him.

They both watched the strange phenomenon.

"Is that Holy?"

"Yeah, Aeris, you remember Miss. Aeris doncha?" Cid said taking a sip of his tea.

"Of course, how could I forget her, she was so sweet, how is she?"

"Shit, Shera didn't I tell you?" Cid swallowed hard.

"Tell me what captain?"

"That son of a bitch Sephiroth, he murdered her." he shook his head as he remembered that awful day.

Shera gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh…oh no!"

"Don't you start bawling on me now." Cid shifted uncomfortably.

Shera sobbed, Cid scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, ya see that! Ya see Holy, saving all our asses." Cid pointed towards Midgar.

Shera looked up and nodded.

"Well that's happening all because of Aeris, she summoned Holy, but that asshole Sephiroth was blocking it. So me and the others went down and taught him the consequences of messing round with us. We finished him off Shera and when we did Holy was freed."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"All cos of Aeris."

"But its because of you as well, you are a hero Cid." Shera turned to face him.

"Ha! I like the sound of that! But…gah…you know I'd be nothin' without my hero." he said running his hand across his hair, he took of his goggles and dumped them on the roof.

"Who is your hero? I mean if that isn't an impertinent question." She asked as she dried her eyes on the sleeve of her lab coat.

"Argh, dammit woman! Don't make me say it!" he groaned.

"Say what?" She asked looking up into his tired, battle worn eyes.

"Grr, alright, alright! You are my hero, happy now! I said it!" Cid thumped his fist on the rough tiles beneath them.

"Me? But why?"

"It ain't just cos of the rocket incident, you saved my life that day, but its more than that. All I had in my life before I met you was my dreams, ya know, and they ain't worth shit in the end, but you changed that. I blamed you more and more so you'd feel more guilty, so you wouldn't leave, Grr I feel like crap for it but... well, If I didn't have you in my life Shera, then what the hell reason would I have to live for. I would have probably let Sephiroth beat me. You saved me, in loadsa ways." He spoke quickly, if he hadn't almost died many times that night he probably would have never had the balls to tell her what he had been thinking.

"I stopped feeling guilty along time ago, I just wanted to stay with you." she confessed "What else can I say?"

"How 'bout you just shut up and kiss me."

Shera laughed softly, she took off her glasses and folded them up.

"Oh hurry up, you are so slow!" he snatched her wrist and pulled her close to him. They kissed under the now meteor-less sky.

"Captain?" she murmured as she eventually broke away.

"What?"

"What on earth happened to the Highwind?" She had spotted the wrecked remains of the airship over in a far field.

"Yeah, got a bit trashed didn't she." Cid sighed sadly.

"We'll start work on a new one tomorrow morning." she announced enthusiastically.

"Ha! Man alive, I love you woman!"

* * *

**A/N: Cid is difficult to write, but there ain't enough Cid/Shera around is there? reviews would be gratefully recieved. **


	2. Aeris

A/N: don't own this stuff.

Aeris is up now, set at the Costa del sol, not at the first trip but lets just say they had a lil break there before going to the temple of the ancients.

* * *

"Come on, I mean who's going to know?" Whispered Cloud, he was sitting at the foot of Aeris's bed.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'll need convincing." she replied suppressing a giggle.

"They have little bits of marshmallows in them." Cloud said waving a cookie in front of her nose.

Aeris pressed a finger to her lips and feigned indecisiveness, "Hmm okay."

Cloud posted it into her mouth.

"Good right?"

"Yum, but weren't these supposed to be for everyone, that's what my mom said." she took another one.

"That's why we are eating them in secret." he pointed out.

"Hehehe, oh you are a rogue!"

"Shhh, what's that." Cloud listened to the noise coming from the room next door.

"Please could you stop smoking, it's the middle of the night!" Tifa's voice could be heard.

"Ah Shaddap! crack a window or something?" Replied an antsy Cid.

"Would you all be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." interjected Vincent.

"Didn't you sleep for ages and ages? I'd be totally wired if I were you!" added a hyper sounding Yuffie.

"All of you hush up, please!"

Aeris shook her head and gave a sympathetic look, "Poor Tifa, it sounds like she's having a hard time with the new recruits."

"Yeah, they seem like hard work but they want to help and beggars can't be choosers." Cloud shrugged.

"How come you got the room with the quieter members of our group?" she asked motioning to the sleeping Cait Sith and Red XIII.

"Yeah, but he gets hair everywhere so it evens it out."

Aeris seemed unconvinced but she dropped it, "Hey Cloud, do you want to go for a walk out on the beach."

"Right now?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, well its not like we'll be getting any sleep for a while." As she spoke a thud on the wall interrupted her.

"No, I don't want to have a pillow fight." sighed Vincent, a sound followed which sounded very much like a pillow smacking up side the gunman's head.

"Fine then, Tifa? Want a pillow fight?"

"NO, please just go to bed." Tifa's voice wavered as she tried to keep calm.

Aeris chuckled and climbed out of bed.

Cloud followed her out the back of the inn and down on to the beach. It was quiet and empty, the sky above was filled with stars that shone down on to the ocean, which reflected them.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful isn't it, I guess I've gotten so used to staring up at concrete." Aeris stepped barefoot on to the sand.

"Its still so warm. It is great to get out of Midgar, even if it means going out on a dangerous adventure." Cloud held his hand out to Aeris.

"Yeah but I guess that even though we are off on an adventure it doesn't mean we can't have a fun time doing it." She grinned and took his hand.

They strolled along the deserted beach.

"Hehehe, lets paddle." She dragged him towards the ocean, caught of guard he stumbled forward, drenching the bottom of his trousers.

"Aw Aeris look, my pants are soaked!" Cloud complained.

"Don't be such a baby Cloud." she teased.

"Oh I'm being a baby, a baby couldn't do this." He grabbed Aeris and slung her over his shoulder, he dipped her down until the top of her head was brushed with a wave.

"ARGH, my hair, You are so dead!" She kicked her legs wildly, "Let me down!"

"Oh you want me to put you down? Okay then." Cloud pretended to drop Aeris into the water. She screamed out, he caught her before she fell in.

"Oh my, hahaha, oh Cloud, you got me okay!"

He shook his head with amusement as he put her down. It was too late, just as he caught the devilish gleam in her emerald eyes she tackled him and they both fell into the ocean.

Their hair fell flat against their faces, "You look so funny without that big spike!"

"Aeris, so harsh, and after I shared all those cookies with you."

His words did not stop her laughter.

They eventually dragged their soggy bodies out of the sea and sat themselves down on one of the sun loungers.

Aeris wrung the sea water from her long plate. "Oh no!" she shrieked.

"What is it? What's wrong? You didn't get stung by a jellyfish did you?" Asked Cloud, he inspected her arm.

"No, no its not that, I lost my ribbon." Aeris looked down sadly.

"Is it such a big deal?"

"I guess not, its just that it was given to me by somebody a long time ago."

Cloud couldn't stand seeing her so sad, he wanted this night to be filled with fun and laughter.

"Right then!" Cloud eased of his shoes.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he removed his shoulder guard.

He gave her a reassuring wink and rushed towards the ocean. The young blonde dived in and began swimming out.

"Cloud!" Aeris stood on the shore, her mouth hung open with shock. "Don't you dare drown! You hear me!"

The minutes ticked by painfully slowly, Cloud even disappeared from her sight a few times.

"Oh Thank goodness!" she sighed as he reappeared, he was now completely soaked.

"Here." he handed her the item in his hand.

"Eh? Cloud this is a piece of seaweed." She said as she held the slimy object up.

"Oh right, that probably would start to smell if you wore it in your hair, it's a bit of luck I found this then." Cloud grinned as he presented her with her ribbon.

"AH you actually got it, oh thank you Cloud!" She gasped flinging her arms around his neck with a huge smile on her face.

"Anytime." he said softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aeris leant up and kissed his cheek, Cloud tried to fight his blush but failed.

"You really are my Hero, you know that?" she giggled.

"Well now that's an honour, I hope I can live up to it."

"I bet you will do just fine. You make me laugh so much Cloud, I always have fun when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way Aeris." He tied the ribbon back on to her hair.

"I really mean it, spending time with you and getting away from the slums, I feel like my life is really starting now." Aeris released him and gave a twirl. "I love my mom so much, but I feel like now I'm seeing so much of the world that it would be a step back for me to return to living in Midgar. I want to live somewhere with a sky."

"I understand, it was hard for me to leave home at first. While I was away in SOLDIER, I guess I changed a bit and it was hard to go home." Cloud brushed water off of his nose.

"Where is your home?" The cetra asked.

"Now? I don't really have one." Cloud shrugged.

"Are you looking for a new home too?"

"I suppose I am….. When we are done with all this AVALANCHE stuff do you want to, I don't know, I mean tell me to shut up if you want, but…well I don't really have a home, would you want to live near me or we could get a place together. I think it would be fun."

"That sounds like so much fun. I'd worry about my mom though, would she be okay on her own?" Aeris bit her lip.

"If we set her up with Barret then she wouldn't be alone." Cloud suggested.

"AHHAHAH, thats brilliant! He'd be my step-dad. We need to make that happen, it would be so great for both of them."

"That's that sorted then." he said with a nod.

"Oh hey?! When we live together could we get one of those fridges that make ice?" She asked, taking him by the hand, they headed back to the hotel.

"We'll see, I don't really have a fulltime job."

"I could bring the cash in with my flower selling."

"I've seen how you bring in the big bucks missy." he joked as he reminiced about the time outside the HoneyBee Inn.

"Heheh, oh and a lava lamp?"

"Alright."

"Oh and a big log fire!" she said with a clap of her delicate hands. "And we'll get you a big walk-in-closet for all of your ladies clothes."

"It's not a habit of mine you know." Cloud protested as he opened the door to the inn.

"You looked far too comfortable in those shoes for it too have been your first time." she persisted.

"First and last."

"Yeah whatever."

They looked at each other, with their flat hair styles and their soggy outfits and broke out in giggles, Completely oblivious to the events which would tear them apart in just a few days time.

a/n: don't usually do Clerith but it doesn't hurt now and again, in fact i love it but she did die and she isn't coming back :'(. Review if you want


	3. Tifa

Disclaimer: don't own it but ya'll knew that anyways.

* * *

"Ouch, go easy will you!" A grouchy midde-aged man shouted as his doctor removed his stitches.

"I'm Sorry, but it's your own fault, getting into bar fights all the time." The doctor tutted.

"Yeah, spare me the lecture will ya! Anyhows, what's the story with that lil chic over there." The man nodded his head in the direction of a sleeping patient on the bed next to him.

"She's been unconscious for quite a while, bought in by an itchy-footed martial artist." The doctor answered casting a quick glance towards the young girl. "He paid me a lump sum and then just left her."

"Well, she ain't gunna be lonely for long, not with a body like that." Grinned the patient as his eyes leered across her body.

The doctor shot the man a warning glance, "You leave her alone."

"Ha, it ain't me ya gotta worry about. The Don will snap her up in no time."

He jumped down off of the hospital bed and made his way for the door.

"Hey! What about your bill?"

"Just put it on the tab doc."

It wasn't worth starting fights with anyone down in the slums, not if you wanted to keep your business or more importantly, your life.

The doctor swallowed the bitterness that rose in his throat and pulled his prosthetic gloves off; he tossed them into the bin and heaved a heavy sigh.

The Nurse called him through into the small room at the back of their tatty practise.

Miss Tifa Lockhart was left to come round all by herself.

She felt as if she was waking from a terrible dream only to find herself in a reality far worse than that of her nightmares.

The minutes ticked by, she rolled on to her back and eventually let the reality of the situation sink in.

She wanted to believe that all the horrible things that had happened had been in her dreams and that when she looked out of the window she would see Nibelhiem and that her father would walk through the door and come and get her.

The image of her father's murdered body was clear in her mind and she could almost feel the spiral of despair that she was descending down into.

A dumb-struck man was now standing before her; he was dressed in a white coat. His hair was thinning and his glasses looked as though they had been broken a few times.

"You are awake! I was starting to lose hope that you'd ever recover." He gasped.

"Where am I?" she croaked, finding that her mouth was painfully dry.

The doctor was still a little startled, "Oh, Midgar, Sector 3 Slums to be precise."

Tifa nodded her head, "And how did I get here?"

"A man bought you to us; you were in a far worst state then, let me tell you." The doctor finally seemed to have conquered his surprise; he rushed forward and poured her a drink of water.

Her hands shook as she took a hold of the glass and drained it.

"May I ask what happened?" the doctor asked cautiously.

Tifa shook her head, strands of her long ebony hair fell across her face, "I can't, and I don't want to even think..."

"I understand, please feel free to stay her as long as you need." As he spoke the young girl was already climbing down from the bed, her legs wobbled as she tried to stand, "Really there is no rush!"

Tifa tried to smile, she was alone and it wasn't going to be easy so she couldn't afford to be weak now.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I am sorry but I have no money."

"The man that bought you to us took care of that." The doctor took off his glasses and polished them on his sleeve, "I can't stop you from leaving, but please take care, this city isn't a good place to be lonely."

* * *

A few days later...

Completely alone at the age of 16 and lost within the bowels of the monstrous Midgar, Tifa cursed the name of Cloud Strife. This was exactly the sort of thing she had had in mind when she had asked him to help her if she was in a bind. He was probably miles away with plenty of beautiful women admiring his SOLDIER uniform.

She kicked a can in front of her, it collided completely accidently into the back of a aggressive looking fellow. His gang turned to face her with greedy grins.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she apologised.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find it in our hearts to forgive you." Said a lanky looking blonde, the rest of them circled around her.

"So, how old are you?"

"16"

"Heh, old enough, fancy coming to meet our friend? He'll be really friendly to a gal like you." Piped up another member, he was staring down at her chest.

Tifa wished she was at her full strength, she would have taught them a lesson for their chauvinistic actions.

"I think you should leave her alone." A timid voice came from behind them.

The ring-leader turned to see who had dared to stick their nose in.

"Heheh, don't get your panties in a twist, we are just having a nice chat." With that he swung his arm around Tifa's shoulders and yanked her roughly towards his chest.

"I mean it, let her go you jerk!"

Tifa struggled against him with futile rage.

The second woman swung her metal pole at his head and he fell back in pain. Tifa took this opportunity to free herself, she dashed to the girl's side.

"Oh! Big mistake!" sneered the lanky blonde as he slid a metal knuckle over his fingers.

Tifa's saviour lifted a hand and cast a Fire magic, she grabbed Tifa's hand in the other and pulled her with her as she ran.

Neither of them looked back but they could hear the curses of the gang behind them, they eventually faded away.

The young girl who had helped her stumbled over a piece of scrap metal and dropped the basket she had been carrying.

Tifa struggled to catch her breath; this girl sure was brave for somebody who wore a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Thank you for helping me back there." Tifa knelt down and helped the girl collect the flowers that had fallen from her basket.

"Don't worry about it; I know how hard it can be down here. Have you been in Midgar long?" She asked, flicking her long plait over her shoulder.

Tifa shook her head, "No, not long."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Tifa wasn't quite sure what made her lie and say that she did, she just didn't want to cause more trouble for somebody so kind.

"That's good then, are you sure you will be okay?" She asked as Tifa bid her farewell.

The raven haired beauty nodded and forced a smile.

The flower girl dusted off her dress as she got to her feet, her green eyes met with Tifa's red pair. Something told her that this girl could see right through her.

"Here, I want you to have a flower, it seems like you could do with a little cheering up."

"Oh I couldn't, really." She protested.

"I insist, please." She pressed a yellow flower into Tifa's hand.

"Thank you." With that they went their separate ways.

* * *

Weeks passed and Tifa was in exactly the same predicament she had been at the beginning of her time here in Midgar. No friends, no family, no food, no money.

She had been reduced to scrounging for scraps and spare gil just so she could eat. Her nights had been spent beneath large pieces of metal shrapnel. At least the plates kept the rain from falling down on her. It was strange for her to look up and see concrete when she had known nothing but starlight for so long. How she missed Nibelheim, now when she thought of her home all she could see was flames and death.

Tifa wished with all her heart she had taken that kind girl's offer of help, there's no room for pride when you are avoiding pimps and starvation as you would one of the legendary weapons.

In a moment of weakness she had boarded the train and searched in vain for the flower girl.

The guards soon kicked her off when they found she had no ticket or means to pay for one.

She sat upon the sector 7 platform. Her stomach growled and her body ached. The closest thing to a comfortable bed she had had recently was one of the abandoned trains in the train graveyard. She was too afraid to stay there any longer as the monsters would not leave her alone.

She thought of what her parents might say if they saw her in such weak spirits; It was for their memory that she urged herself to carry on. Tifa dragged her weary legs into the slum. She was greeted by the sight of a furious looking man trying to carry some boxes up a small flight of stairs whilst carrying a screaming baby.

The man was large and dark and had a striking weapon grafted to one of his arms. She couldn't help but stare.

"What! What you staring at!" he shouted when he spotted her.

"Uh-um, Do you need some help?" she asked swallowing her fear.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "hell yes." he softened towards her.

Tifa rushed forward, he gently handed her the baby.

"This here is Marlene and I'm Barret, My arm got shot off so don't ask no questions and I'll return the favour."

Tifa listened and nodded, she rocked the baby in her arms to calm her.

Marlene did stop crying.

"Well look at that." He shifted the box in his hand and carried it the rest of the way. Tifa followed.

There was a small crib in the middle of the room, it appeared to be a small run-down bar, Barret and Marlene must have been moving in. Tifa carefully placed the baby in the crib.

"Excuse me? Barret? You do know the stove is on?" She questioned softly, the smell of food cooking was making her mouth water.

"Yeah, I know it's on! Trying to cook ain't I!" He thumped a fist down on his box. "Got loads of things need doing!"

"How about you get the boxes and I'll cook." She suggested, hiding her mild amusement at the agitated man.

"Bossy one ain't ya? Alright then." He turned to go and fetch the next box. "Hey, what's your name then?"

"Tifa."

With only one job to worry about Barret was a lot calmer. Tifa warmed some formula for the baby and made dinner for herself and Barret.

"This is good stuff!" He complemented as they tucked in, all the boxes now piled up against the wall.

"Thanks, it's actually the first time I've cooked a full meal." She confessed as she devoured it in a way that would have earnt her a slapped wrist back home.

"No SH--, hey you looking for a job?" he asked as he took another mouthful.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Consider yourself hired; you can work behind the bar."

Tifa felt like crying, it wasn't much but it was a start. "Thank you"

"Won't your family be getting worked up? it's late." He asked as he noticed the time on an old dusty wall clock.

"I don't have any family, not anymore." She said shyly fiddling with her hair.

"Ha! Ain't life strange? Me and lil 'Lene ain't got no family left now either. Like we were supposed to meet or something." Barret mused as he put down his fork.

"So Marlene isn't your daughter?"

"No, she was my best friends...hey wait I said no questions." He sniffed.

"Oh that's right."

They sat in awkward silence, both thinking about the dark paths that had led them to sector 7.

"They call this place Seventh Heaven, ha, do you think they are taking the pi—?" He chuckled as he wiped a whole load of dust from the table.

For Tifa it was the closest thing to heaven she had seen in a long while, whoever said that angels can't have tattoo's and mouths like a sailor.


	4. Yuffie

Disclaimer: you know the drill by now.

* * *

"Is that a car?" asked Tifa furrowing a brow as her ears detected wheels on the driveway.

Shelke looked out of the window, "Yes, Reeve is here. He has that woman with him."

"Who? Yuffie?" Tifa dried her hands on a towel and made her way to the front entrance of the bar.

They were closed for business while they waited for news on Vincent.

The Barmaid opened the door and was shocked to find Reeve carrying an unconscious Yuffie.

He turned sideways so he could fit through the door without bumping her head.

"What happened? Were you in a battle?!" Tifa gasped.

"No, no, it's not that, can I put her upstairs?" Reeve shook his head fiercely.

Shelke watched with mild curiosity.

"Sure, take her up and put her in the spare room." Tifa directed, she waited patiently for Reeve to return.

"I tranquilized her." He said simply as sat down in the booth across from Shelke.

"For what purpose?" the ex-deep ground soldier queried.

"Yes, exactly! Explain yourself Reeve." Added Tifa.

Yuffie had left the bar early that morning so she could start investigating Vincent's where abouts, Tifa had to admit that the ninja had looked sickly when she left but she had come to the conclusion that she would be far better off taking action instead of just waiting.

Reeve rubbed his beard with hand and glanced up towards Tifa. "She hasn't slept since the Omega incident, you do know that?"

Tifa slunk down next to Shelke, who had resumed staring out over Edge, This conversation did not concern her.

"I know, she told me that she had slept like a log, but I could tell she was lying. I just thought she'd be better off at WRO head quarters." She said quietly swallowing her guilt.

"Yuffie is so stubborn, she would have made herself ill if she had been allowed to carry on."

"Was drugging her really necessary? I'd have gone berserk if any of you had tried that after Cloud fell into the life stream."

Reeve gave a ghost of a laugh, "She will probably be angry, but it's not the same."

"How so?" asked Tifa failing to follow his logic.

"We all knew that you were madly in love with Cloud, so we understood."

Tifa blushed furiously.

"I do not understand? How is it different?" Shelke turned back to them.

Reeve and Tifa gave her matching blank expressions

"You must see it? It's really quite clear and ...well rather sad." Shelke almost laughed.

"Surely you don't think Yuffie is "in love"?" Tifa laughed softly.

Shelke expression remained static, "You are right, how should I know what "Love" is?"

"Shelke, she didn't mean it like that." Reeve explained, but the young girl had turned away and was giving them the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. They let her be.

Marlene came down the stairs and bustled into the room, interrupting the silence.

"Is Yuffie okay? She keeps thrashing around and crying out?" the little girls face was stricken with fear.

"Sweetie, Yuffie isn't very well, but don't worry because she will be fine after a little rest." Tifa smiled warmly as she reassured the child, her expression became one of stern scorn as she looked back to Reeve.

"What else could I have done?" he asked her quietly, "We need to look out for each other."

"I know, but it doesn't seem as if she's getting a very peaceful rest."

"She was like that in the car, murmuring all sorts of nonsense about "being afraid of getting lost in the darkness" and the like." The head of the WRO bit a nail.

Tifa was feeling even more concerned now.

"Nero, she is talking about Nero's ability, he must have attacked her." Shelke said quietly, not making eye contact.

Marlene made her way back up the stairs and crept into the room where Reeve had laid down Yuffie.

The curious child climbed up on to the bed and stroked Yuffie forehead.

Her face was pale and she appeared completely drained of energy, her arms flailed weakly.

"You are supposed to be the happy one Yuffie." Sighed Marlene as she wiped away the tears that had fallen across Yuffie's cheeks.



* * *

Yuffie awoke late morning the next day; she climbed out of bed and stumbled sleepily to the shower.

She washed and freshened up; colour had returned to her cheeks, you could no longer tell that anything was bothering her.

The Ninja joined the other girls down in the bar.

"Yuffie, how are you doing?" Tifa put the plate of pancakes down on the table and turned her attention to her friend.

"Am I late for work? Is Reeve mad? How did I even get home?" she asked rubbing her head.

"No, Reeve isn't mad; he thinks maybe it would be better if you took a few days off. He bought you home yesterday...you had...um...passed out."

Yuffie remained unconvinced, she sat down next to Marlene who smiled up at her, and Yuffie returned the gesture.

"Have some pancakes, I just cooked them." Tifa gestured.

"Tifa, do you think I maintain a hot body like this by eating pancakes and sleeping in late?" Yuffie laughed.

"Oh come on, one little treat won't do you any harm."

"They taste delicious, you should try them." Recommended Shelke as she took another one for herself.

They did look tasty; Yuffie took a pile and dumped them on to her plate. She hadn't had much of an appetite recently; with a sudden cold rush through her body she remembered why that was.

"Have you heard anything!" she asked quickly.

"No, not yet." Tifa answered sadly.

Yuffie nodded and took a few bites from her breakfast. Her shoulders slumped

The morning dragged slowly into afternoon. Marlene took leave to her room for about half an hour and then returned carrying an assortment of papers in her hands.

"What have you got there 'Lene?" Questioned Yuffie.

"Some drawing paper and pens."

"Going to do a nice picture?"

"Something like that, um, Yuffie can I talk to you about something that we did at school?" Marlene looked up expectantly.

"Yeah, sure." Yuffie gave Marlene her full attention.

"Well you remember that very sad time when a lot of people got very sick?"

"Yes, I remember. Cloud, Shera and Denzel got very sick at that time didn't they?"

Marlene nodded. "At school our teacher gave us some paper so we could write down things we wanted to say to people who were so ill that they returned to the planet, things that maybe we didn't get to say when we could."

Yuffie swallowed a lump in her throat, "Oh, did you write one?"

"I was lucky because all the people close to me got better, so instead I wrote a letter to the flower lady. I was sorry because when she walked me to her house she bought me a candy bar and I was so scared about what was going on that I forgot to say thank you to her. So I put that in my letter and papa and I took some flowers and the letter up to the place where she died and put them in the water so it could get delivered to her." Marlene explained, with wide eyed enthusiasm.

"That was a nice thing to do." Yuffie smiled down at the child.

"Sooooo...I was thinking perhaps if you wrote a letter to Vincent you wouldn't feel so sad." Marlene spread the paper out on the table and placed a pen in front of Yuffie. "I know it's different because Vincent is going to come home soon but maybe it could help while you are waiting, I'm going to do one too. Shelke you can do one as well."

"I already wrote a text message to Vincent Valentine." The red headed stated.

Yuffie broke out laughing, "Vincent gets confused by text messages, he'll never be able to open it to read it."

Shelke took a pen and scrawled "_Thank You." _On to a small piece of paper.

"That is all I have to say."

"I think that nice Shelke. Come on Yuffie, write something." Marlene encouraged.

Yuffie stared down at her blank piece of paper, "I'm not sure what I should write?"

"Don't write what you should write; write what you want to write." Marlene advised.

Yuffie could help but feel touched by the little girls attempt to help her, she felt like maybe she understood what she was feeling. "Okay, okay, give me a break, my brain is a little slow today."

Marlene giggled, "Don't write what's in your brainy dummy, write what's in your heart."

Yuffie turned a little pink and focused her attention on writing to try and cover it.

"Finished!!" announced Marlene after 15 minutes.

"What already?" Yuffie put down her pen for a moment. Shelke had gotten tired with sitting in the bar and had gone to assist Tifa with the washing up.

"Ahem. Okay, here it is...

_To Vincent,_

_ I really really really hope that you come home very soon. I miss you lots and lots and everyone else does too. You are funny because you think you are scary and you are not. You are a very nice man and you make me feel less scared because you let me hide in your cool cape, it's like a super hero would wear. You are like a superhero because you saved the world again! When you are gone Yuffie acts like the sad one and she is usually the happy one. Thank you for being such a goody even though bad things have happened to you._

_Love from,_

_Marlene Wallace._

Then can you see I've done a picture of a grumpy faced you, it doesn't look right does it."

Yuffie chuckled, "No I guess not, you are very good at spelling you know."

"I'm good at reading too, but I can't read that because its Wutain isn't it." Marlene pointed at Yuffie's letter.

"That's right, maybe I'll teach you someday."

"Aww no fair, you got to hear my letter." Marlene pouted.

Yuffie couldn't deny such a sweet face, "Grrr, Fine but don't tell anyone else. I just have a bit more to do."

Marlene grinned in victory while Yuffie scrawled the last few characters on to her paper.

"You can't laugh okay?"

Marlene nodded and made herself comfortable, Yuffie checked there was no one around to overhear.

"_Dear Vince,_

_Right now I'm pretty scared, I know you are mysterious but you are taking the Mickey. __Last time I saw you you were in your Chaos form flying into this freaky monster thing, then it's like you vanished. So you can understand why I'm freaked out. The time before that you saved my life by pushing me out of the way of that wild Mako, and the time before that you saved me from that horrible darkness. _

_I thought I was going to lose my mind and it was frightening, and you know me I don't scare easy, I am the white rose of Wutai after all. I didn't get a chance to say thank you. You said thank you to me when I saved you, you said it so nicely and I want to do the same, so come back! Please come back! Stories aren't supposed to end with missing heroes and depressed princesses. _

_You are my hero, and I need a second chance. I need a day where I don't fall on my ass or get sick on your shoes. I need a day to show you who I really am, but I have a feeling that you already know cos it's like you can see through all the facade. Everyone else has only ever seen me in the light, you saw me in the dark and you held me to you. So come back right now!! What I'm trying to tell you is that... I love you... and if you don't come back I'll be depressed forever and Marlene will have to draw more "grumpy Yuffie" pictures._

_Your Yuffie,_

_Now and always,_

_X_

Is that too lame?"

Marlene shook her head, "No, I think it's just right."

* * *

They collected messages from all off their friends and put them all together in an envelope. Yuffie bought a huge bunch of white roses and they set off down into the ruins of Midgar. Yuffie carried Marlene on her back so she wouldn't hurt herself on any of the rubble.

They left the letters and the flowers at a flat spot and returned to Edge.

A few days later Vincent came back, he looked tired but all in all he looked better.

Everyone turned up at the bar to celebrate. Vincent had travelled through Midgar on Shelke's instruction that there were some letter's waiting for him. He thanked everyone for their kind words personally, especially little Marlene who had instigated the whole movement.

"There is just one problem?" said Vincent as he caught up with Yuffie outside the bar; she was alone, staring up at the stars.

"And what's that?" she asked smiling widely as she turned to face him.

He had her letter in his hand, "I don't understand Wutain."

Yuffie held out her hand and touched the side of his face; a melancholy look tainted her grey eyes.

Vincent gave her a slight smile.

"Perhaps by the time you have translated it you will be ready to read it." She spoke softly, brushing her thumb over his lips.

"I hope so." He replied.

"So do I Vince, but for now I'm just so pleased to have you back in one piece. Come here." She stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vincent folded up her letter, slipped it in to his pocket and returned her embrace.


	5. Lucrecia

Disclaimer: don't own it.

* * *

For the most part Lucrecia Crescent had been dying for many years, piece by piece, slowly and painfully until only a remnant remained encased in crystal. She could never really be at peace. This was her punishment for the dreadful crimes she committed.

The part of her which remained dwelled upon the events she regretted.

Science had always been her first priority so she had resisted the advances of Professor Hojo so she could concentrate on her thesis. He was fascinated by her dedication and he only desired her more when she told him that work came first.

Then she met Grimoire Valentine. He was passionate about his work as well but he lacked the underlying creepiness Hojo possessed. Grimoire had been eager to help her hunt for Chaos and the day they eventually gained access to the cave had been the happiest in her entire life.

Grimoire had watched with a subtle smile as her enthusiasm bubbled over. They transported Chaos back to her lab and placed the demon into a tank.

Lucrecia stared up at the marvellous beast, her heart swelled with pride.

"Thank you, Doctor Valentine; I never would have been able to do this without your support." She turned to face him.

"It was an honour to assist you, and I look forward to studying the specimen with you." He replied.

"Where would I be without your help and dedication?" she thanked him again, her voice filled with excitement.

"It's worth it, just to see your smile." Grimoire's deep red eyes met with hers.

For that moment she forgot all about work and gave into her heart. They kissed each other softly; she ran her fingers through his dark hair. She would always treasure the memory of his stubble against her chin.

They tried to focus on work but there was always a light hearted atmosphere between them, for the first time in her life she wanted to go out in the sun and spend time with another person instead of staying down in her lab.

She could only focus when Grimoire was there to encourage her.

Then, one terrible day, Chaos broke free. The monster aimed its attack straight for its captor with the intention of punishing her for holding it prisoner.

Grimoire acted fast and pushed her to safety, taking the blow himself.

Lucrecia sobbed uncontrollably as he lay dying in her arms.

Just as she was about to tell him that she loved him, he asked her to apologize to his son. Guilt struck her hard, he had a family and she had selfishly kept him to herself for so long. He returned to the life stream taking with him her innocence, her happiness, her enthusiasm and her love.

Life was empty for her after that day, it was the day she begun to die. A part of her was lost forever.

* * *

The universe conspired against her in a cruel way just a year or so later. Lucrecia waited in the manor for her newly assigned bodyguard to arrive. He entered the room, dressed smartly in his Turk uniform. He introduced himself as Vincent Valentine. Vincent had Grimoire's eyes. She couldn't bear to look into them. It was hard enough living with what had happened and now she would have a constant reminder. From that day she resented the presence of her bodyguard. It wasn't his fault so she tried as hard as she could to cover her resentment by being charming and friendly and by hiding the sadness that consumed her with smiles and attention.

After a few months of his employment they shared a picnic. Vincent was similar to his father only in appearance. He was quiet and nervous, more of a boy than a man, but he began to open up to her.

Lucrecia ignored his lingering glances and his obvious attraction to her. The very idea of kissing him made her heart tear in two. She tried to deny that he had fallen for her for as long as she could.

Then one day she found him in her lab, she had opened the files she had on Grimoire just so she could feel close to him again. Vincent had seen them.

The scientist lost it and shouted at him, another dose of guilt hit her hard. But, at least, she had thought, he might be deterred from her now.

She had been wrong; Vincent confessed his feelings for her that night. She tugged her hand away from his, struggled as he resisted, she wanted to get as far away from him as she could. "I'm so sorry!" she had said, but what did it matter. Lucrecia had hurt Vincent, but he was a good man, too good, and he let her go because all he wanted was for her to be happy.

He was the one that deserved happiness, not her.

* * *

As time went on she could feel her internal clock ticking. Her yearning for a child grew with every moment. Maybe she could finally bring some good into the world.

Hojo had been patiently waiting, all through her time with Grimoire and with Vincent. She would deny him no longer.

He smiled with satisfaction as Lucrecia walked towards him slowly. Her smile was dark and seductive. Little did she know that Vincent could see them.

She flung her body forward into Hojo's arms; he grasped her and kissed her passionately. Lucrecia had denied herself of love for so long that she was famished, her hands grabbed his neck and she kissed him back, roughly.

Vincent said nothing and merely walked away.

The two scientists became inseparable; Lucrecia preferred it this way as it was the perfect excuse to avoid Vincent.

Hojo wasn't the most talented scientist, but he was fearless. He would push the boundaries as far as he could and Lucrecia would help. She adored losing herself in his experiments, committing completely to whatever they were trying that day.

They experimented with uses for Jenova DNA. Gast was angry but they didn't care. When they injected a monster with Jenova they discovered the true extent of the discovery, it made the monster powerful.

After safely disposing of the monster and checking their notes, Hojo shocked her by sweeping all of the equipment off of his lab table.

Grasping her by her hips he lifted her onto the table and made love to her. She pulled his hair and laughed out in the sheer loss of control. Hojo helped her forget the past; she wanted to have a life with him.

It did not take long for her to fall pregnant. She told Hojo excitedly, then she muttered the words she would regret for her whole life.

"We could make the baby stronger with Jenova." She breathed into his ear.

As soon as that idea had been planted into his mind he became obsessed with creating the ultimate human being.

Lucrecia happily let him inject her and the baby. When Vincent discovered what they were up to he could not hide his disgust.

This made her so angry, if only she had listened to him.

Vincent stayed, in spite of his disgust; she suspected that he wanted to look out for her.

Hojo became increasingly resentful and almost jealous of the Turks presence.

The female scientist realized the extent of her lover's darkness when she found the young son of Grimoire lying dead on the floor.

Their relationship became strained, she wasn't sure she could trust him anymore.

Gast abandoned them, he even tried to get the Shinra to retract their funding. They refused, of course, as they had got wind of the Jenova experiments and wanted Hojo to work on projects for them.

When Hojo got bored of experimenting on Vincent, Lucrecia salvaged his body and she restored him as best she could. The cost was so great that she came to wonder if he would be better off dead.

The baby came before she finished working on Vincent. The labour was long and hard. She sobbed as the doctors handed Hojo his son.

"Let me hold him, please!" she cried out.

Hojo was annoyed when he found Vincent in Lucrecia's lab, he acted as if it amused him and he goaded her about it. In reality he was furious with her. Surely it must have been an act of Love? He had betrayed her for the last time and now he was going to make her pay.

The biggest part of her died that day; she no longer wanted to live with herself.

As she removed Vincent from his tank she told him how sorry she was, she had injected him with Jenova as well. She dressed him in some of Grimoire's old clothes and laid his body in a coffin.

"Vincent, you have an eternity to find someone to love you, find somebody with light in their heart, an opposite to the darkness that has corrupted mine."

Only one thing remained now, Lucrecia took a sheet of paper and wrote a letter to her son.

"_My Beloved Sephiroth,_

_I am your true mother; I love you more than anything. What I did to you, my baby, is unforgivable and that's why I can't be with you. I cannot justify my actions, but know that I only wanted to insure that you were healthy and strong when you came into this world. It's a dark place to live and I wanted to give you the best head start that I could. Your dad loves you too, but I hurt him and he's fallen further into madness. Please help him before he is consumed completely. We both have committed terrible crimes. It is my dearest wish for you to grow up good and true. Become a hero, my son, do what is right always. My precious, special baby, I hope you will live a life in the light, Stay away from the darkness._

_Love forever,_

_Your Mother, Lucrecia Crescent._

She placed the tear stained letter within a book in the library. It was unlikely that he would ever read it. Perhaps it was better if he never knew the truth.

Lucrecia returned to the Chaos Cave and encased what remained of her in the crystal, after all it was a home fit for a demon.

* * *

Sephiroth read through tome after tome in the basement of the Shinra manor.

Rage pumped in his blood as he learnt of the experiments done on his mother, Jenova. He learnt that her body was still contained within the reactor. Sephiroth would go to her and together they would claim this world. He left one book unread upon the shelf as he strode from the manor, never to return and never to know that the forgotten book contained the letter from his real mother, the mother who had loved him so, the mother he would never know.

Her dreams for him were never to be fulfilled.

Reviews if ya want to XXX


End file.
